


"Friends" with Benefits

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [17]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Condoms, Edging, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hair Washing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, On Hiatus, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Showers, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Top/Bottom Versatile, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wax Play, double-sided strap-ons, only a little bit, tagging while writing, they be switching who tops and who bottoms, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: A mostly Porn Without Plot story!Author and Edward have been friends for a while.One thing led to another, and they meet somewhat regularly for sex.It gets less after a while though, and conversation ensues.
Relationships: The Author/Dr Iplier
Series: Porn stuff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"Friends" with Benefits

Author moaned softly as Edward massaged the oil into his skin, slowly working his way down his arms, and paid close attention to his hands. It was no secret to either of them that Author's hands were rather sensitive, and that the man had a slight kink for them.  
“You're so good at this..”, Author mumbled, as Edward pressed his thumbs into the palm of Author's hand. His fingers were twitching slightly, and he was squirming lightly where he was laying on the bed.  
“Well I did learn it just for you.”, Edward pointed out, smiling as Author moaned particularly loudly. He quite enjoyed hearing Author, mostly since Author was rather quiet normally during sex.  
“And you've perfected the art.”, Author muttered, another sultry moan leaving him as Edward expertly massaged his fingers. He could _definitely_ come from this alone, and he knew Edward was just edging him a little. They had something better planned, after all.

Author still whined when Edward let go of his hand, to instead focus on the rest of his body. Pouring some more oil onto Author's breastbone, it ran down his skin, and Edward was quick to rub his hands down Author's middle, before using his oily hands to rub over Author's chest, massaging his breasts in his hands, thumbs rubbing over his nipples.  
Author made soft sounds, breathing heavily. He just liked being touched, having his body being played with. Just feeling Edward's big warm hands touching him, massaging his breasts, it felt good. Even though Author could normally care less about his breasts.

Edward soon moved on, rubbing the oil into Author's sides and stomach, before he massaged it into his thighs, thumbs pressing into Author's inner thighs. He made sure he had all the essential parts covered in oil, and made sure that Author laid comfortable.  
They had a plastic sheet on the bed, though Author also had a big -and slightly damp- towel to lay on, just so it was more comfortable for him. They made sure there was nothing flammable around -just in case- as well as some water. Of course Edward insisted on a first-aid-kit present as well, even though Author doubted that anything would happen that'd need it.

Edward had had the candles lit for a while already, so that wax could gather while they got ready. Author was comfortable, letting Edward slip the blindfold down over his eyes. He liked the element of surprise it brought, never knowing where the wax would land next. They've done this a couple of times before, and Edward found he greatly enjoyed dripping wax onto Author.  
“You ready?”, Edward asked, always making sure. While they weren't partners -at least in the romantic way- Edward always wanted to make certain that his friend didn't get hurt, and that he was enjoying himself.  
“Yep.”, Author replied, shifting a little. He was excited, Edward had already gotten him aroused from the massage, and this would just make it all the better.  
“Good. Remember to tell me when it's too much.”, Edward reminded again, just to make sure, before grabbing the first candle and settling next to Author.

He gently tipped the candle, and the red wax dripped down onto Author's chest. Author gasped when the hot wax hit his skin, feeling it run down the middle of his chest a little, before it cooled enough to stop.  
“Good?”, Edward asked, just to make sure. He generally knew how far and how close was good, but one never knew for certain.  
“Superb.”, Author replied with a little grin, making Edward chuckle lightly.  
“Alright then.”, Edward hummed, and dripped some more wax onto Author's chest. He made a wonderful red line down Author's middle, smiling as he listened to every little gasp. He changed candles when he needed to let the red gather more, taking the blue instead.  
With a little hum, he dripped the wax onto Author's breast, earning a sharper gasp as the sensitive skin was hit. Edward carefully circled around Author's breasts, until he had him whimper.

Grabbing the orange candle, Edward dipped a brush into the wax and brushed it over Author's whimper, making him whine and clench his hands in the sheets.  
“Your nipples are so hard already. You're not cold, are you?”, Edward teased lightly, laughing softly at Author's huff in reply. He happily continued brushing wax over Author's nipples, making him whimper and whine, rubbing his legs together needily.  
Edward set the candle down, reaching over instead to grab two ice-cubes, pressing each to Author's nipples, earning a sharp gasp and a surprised buck of the hips.  
“Fucking- Edward!”, Author whined, squirming where he was laying.  
“What's up?”, Edward asked with a mischievous grin, running the cubes in spirals over Author's breasts, before letting them lay between them, running down cold and wet around the wax already there.  
“Just- goddammit Ed.”, Author muttered, being obedient and letting his arms lay next to him, not touching himself. Edward just chuckled, grabbing the green candle, and dripped it onto one of Author's arms, making him whimper as the wax ran down the thin skin on the inside of his arm.

Edward happily decorated Author's arms in green and yellow wax, before he gave another little break of the candles, grabbing a bigger ice-cube this time. He leaned over Author lightly, and pressed the cube in the middle of Author's palm, causing him to moan.  
“I love your moans.”, Edward commented, running the ice-cube along each of Author's fingers, earning whimpers and little moans. He gently turned Author's hand over, continuing to use the ice to trace over Author's hand, watching his fingers twitch and wanting more.  
Edward left the ice-cube in Author's hand, letting him play with it, as he went back to grabbing a candle -red again. He grinned as he dripped it onto Author's other hand, earning a startled moan. Edward coated Author's hand in wax, causing Author to moan and gasp, squirming desperately.  
“Edward...”, Author whined, breathing heavily when there was no fresh wax hitting his hands. He was clearly aroused and desperate, and yet, Edward was far from done.

Changing candles to the orange again, Edward grabbed another brush, using it to brush the wax onto Author's stomach, making him whimper. Moans left him when Edward dripped the wax down, being careful as he dripped wax close to Author's core. He didn't want to burn his genitals, and he was near certain Author would want some sort of sex after this also.  
He continued dripping blue and yellow wax onto Author's thighs, until he didn't have skin to cover anymore, and Author was a moaning whining mess, desperate for an orgasm.

Edward took another ice-cube, and ever so lightly held it against Author's clit, making him gasp and clench. Edward continued rubbing the ice through his lips, having picked a small one so it melted a bit faster. Once it was rather small, Edward slowly pushed it into Author, adding his finger as he pushed it in deeply.  
Author was moaning as Edward did, feeling the coldness inside of him, soon warming up and the water slightly drip out of him. He whined, and Edward grabbed another one, letting it melt a bit first by rubbing it on Author's inner thighs, before pushing it into his partner, making Author whimper and moan.  
Edward kept doing so with another and another cube, until Author was whining desperately, tugging on the sheets below him he was holding onto.  
“Edward please-  _please_ -”, he couldn't stop himself from begging, he was so aroused and needy, and Edward chuckled. He had been edging Author for a while now, he had to admit, he should really give him his much wanted orgasm.

Edward hummed, lightly rubbing his finger over Author's clit, giving him barely any stimulation. Author whined, absolutely desperate, squirming a little. He could feel the wax covering his body, feel it as he shifted in any way.  
Edward slowly pushed his fingers into Author, slowly fucking him with them, making Author whimper and moan, desperately trying to get Edward to give him more pleasure, give him what he wanted and needed.  
Curling his fingers, Edward smirked when Author cried out in pleasure, rubbing and thrusting against his g-spot, making sure he felt good. Having Author clench around his fingers, Edward kept a close eye on his hands, and when they curled into fists, he pulled his fingers out.  
Much to Author's demise, because he gave the most needy whine-sob that Edward had gotten out of him so far. He was clearly frustrated, getting his orgasm denied like that.

“Let's get you out of that wax.”, Edward hummed, laughing when Author huffed in frustration. Edward began to gently peel off the wax off of Author's thighs, working his way up slowly. Author was whining and making soft noises the entire time, especially when Edward carefully peeled the wax off of his nipples.  
Edward was very careful, continuing down Author's arms then, and carefully getting the wax off of Author's hand. Finally, all the wax was off, and Author laid surrounded by wax.  
Author sighed, disgruntled, when Edward helped him sit up. He pulled up the blindfold, squinting at Edward, who just smiled his charming smile at him.  
“Let's take a shower, hm? And then we can get back to bed.”, Edward said, and Author sighed.  
“I suppose.”, he knew he needed to clean up after all that wax, but not getting an orgasm? Down-right evil. And Edward damn well knew it.

They made their way to the bathroom, where Author started the shower while Edward got undressed. Author was also the first in the shower, shuddering at the warmth hitting his skin, after the play of hot wax and cold ice.  
Edward soon joined, sliding up behind Author and wrapping his arms around him. Author hummed, patting Edward's hands around his middle.  
“You could've let me come.”, he commented, and Edward chuckled.  
“I'll happily make it up to you after we cleaned you up.”, he replied, kissing behind Author's ear. They didn't kiss a lot -Author felt like it was a romantic thing more than anything, so neither kissed the other much. Edward was more prone to kissing Author, though neither was bothered by that.

Edward helped Author wash, making sure that any wax-residue was gone. And because Edward insisted, he even washed Author's hair. And considering his massaging skills, Author happily agreed.  
And he melted beneath those hands, as Edward worked the shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp. Author relaxed greatly again, frustration melting away, and he felt much better by the time Edward rinsed his hair.  
“Now, I'll get you your orgasm, and then we can switch. Alright?”, Edward hummed, standing once more behind Author, pressed against him, arms around Author and hands groping his breasts once more.  
“Alright. Sounds good.”, Author replied, breath a little heavy as Edward played with his tits like that, kneading them and playing with his nipples, tugging and twisting and pinching.

“Which strap-on did you bring with you?”, Edward asked, voice lowly murmured into Author's ear. He knew he was getting played with to excite the two of them again, though he also knew Edward got a kick out of wax play when he was the one holding the candles.  
“My favorite. The red double-sided one.”, Author replied softly, gasping when Edward's hand was between his legs, rubbing at his clit, fingertips lightly dipping into him.  
“Mmh... I'm excited.”, Edward hummed, kissing Author's neck, before biting lightly, making Author gasp. His neck was rather sensitive, so he enjoyed when Edward left his marks there.  
“You want me to go grab a condom?”, Edward asked, because he wanted to make sure that Author was comfortable and happy. He knew his friend wouldn't have any STDs of course, but well. One could never be too careful.  
“Do you have one right outside the shower?”, Author asked back, because he didn't want Edward to leave his side for too long, certainly not.  
“I might.”, Edward replied, sucking a hickey into Author's neck, making him moan in turn. Edward regretfully let go then, shifting to make sure the water wouldn't leave the shower, before opening it and stepping out real quick.

Author whined as he had to wait, but thankfully it was very quick, and Edward was soon back with him, pressed against his back.  
“There we go.”, Edward murmured. They shifted a little, and Author leaned forward, hands braced against the glass, as Edward held his hips behind him. Seeing Author bottoming was always a turn-on, if only because Edward knew how sadistic the man could get.  
He slowly pushed into Author then, groaning at the tight heat. Plus the warmth of the shower, and the cold of where the water didn't hit him, it was feeling really good.  
He started moving slowly, testing their stance and comfort, before quickly picking up his pace. He wanted the glass squeaking from Author's hands sliding over it.

Author was soon gasping and moaning as he was fucked, pressed against the glass, feeling the water rain down onto his back. It was hot, it felt good, his nipples were hard from not getting the warm water on his chest. Edward was holding tightly onto his hips, fingers digging into the skin, pounding into Author with heavy breaths.  
“Good fuck you feel so good around my cock Author.”, Edward groaned, feeling Author clench around him, listening to him moaning and gasping.  
“Fuck- Ed- harder Ed!”, Author whined, crying out when Edward obeyed, slamming into him, making Author gasp sharply with each thrust, broken sounds of pleasure leaving him as he was fucked hard, his legs shaking. It was no wonder he came soon after, having gotten teased and edged so much already.  
He was choking on his breath as he came, shaking where he stood, whining high-pitched as Edward's thrusts became uneven and slightly sloppy. Until he finally came as well, moaning lowly as he rolled his hips inside of Author, before slowly pulling out again.

“Fucking hell...”, Author muttered, shifting to stand and lean back against the glass, getting his breath back. Edward chuckled, pulling off the condom to throw away after they got out.  
“Glad you enjoyed it.”, Edward hummed, though he was also just a little out of breath still. They were quick to get out of the shower after that though, drying off and making their way back to the bedroom.

Edward settled on the bed, while Author got out the rope. Happily humming, he carefully tied Edward up, making certain his partner was comfortable with what he was doing. Also not the first time they were doing this, but most things they did weren't the first time they did things.  
Author tied each of Edward's legs, an intricate sort of frogtie -keeping the legs bend and tied in place. Next came his arms, tying them in a boxtie of sort, keeping them behind Edward's back and unmovable.  
“Comfortable?”, Author asked, making sure nothing was tied _too_ tight. It looked fine, but one could never be too safe!  
“Comfortable.”, Edward agreed, nodding. The rope was tight enough to dig into his skin, and would leave lovely red marks behind for at least a while.  
“Good.”, Author hummed. He happily tied Edward's ankles together as well, so he could only move his legs a little -together or spread, always forced to kneel. And then he connected a rope between the tied ankles to the tied arms, just because he wanted to, and he had the rope.

“You look like a present, all wrapped up for me.”, Author hummed, helping Edward to kneel on the bed, holding his face in his hands after, as he knelt in front of him.  
“Only that you had to wrap your own present.”, Edward retorted, leaning into Author's hands. They were calloused and rough, but he greatly enjoyed the feeling against his skin.  
“Only means I'm loving my present all the more, no?”, Author chuckled, running a hand through Edward's hair, before moving both hands to run down Edward's neck and over his shoulders, down his arms, until stopped by ropes.  
“I'm aware you love to see me moan.”, Edward replied, though his cheeks were slightly pink. He did like being complimented, and Author was very much aware of it.  
“Well your moans are just so pretty.”, Author hummed, pulling back and getting off the bed, to go and grab his strap-on, and some more lube. At least he didn't have to use a condom on this -he'd have to wash his toy anyway.  
“Oh shut up Auth.”, Edward muttered, watching Author. He loved watching his body move. Author was tall and thin, and while Edward always tried to get more of a healthy weight on him, he still appreciated his thinness. At least he wasn't unhealthily thin.

Author grabbed his favourite red double-sided strap-on, being an ass and facing away from Edward as he pushed it into himself, a shuddery breath leaving him. He pulled the straps to make sure it'd stay in place tight around himself, before making his way back over to Edward.  
“You're such an ass.”, Edward huffed, making Author laugh lightly, as he pushed Edward to fall on his back, helplessly laying on his arms behind his back, legs falling wide open, and dick laying on his belly -half-hard already.  
“You know I like to tease you.”, Author hummed. He damn well knew Edward liked to watch him pleasure himself, touch himself -and that included pushing something into himself like a strap-on.  
Author settled on the bed between Edward's legs, humming as he tore open a condom to roll over his fingers. He poured some lube onto them then, before rubbing his fingers over Edward's hole, making him shudder from the coldness of it.

Author was a little impatient, clearly, as he soon pushed his fingers into Edward, making sure to go slow enough not to hurt. He gingerly moved them, until he felt comfortable enough to really thrust them. He wrapped his free hand around Edward's cock, slowly stroking him, making Edward whine and breathe heavily.  
“Auth- don't you dare make me come with this alone-”, Edward gasped, clenching around Author's fingers. He knew Author very much would, and he was rather sure he _would_. He seemed to be wanting that today.  
“I think I'll take that as a challenge.”, Author smirked, really fucking Edward with his fingers then, stroking his cock in time with the movements, watching with glee as Edward gasped and moaned. His hand smeared pre-cum along Edward's length, adding some slickness to the movement, making it more pleasurable for Edward.  
He whined and whimpered more than gasped and moaned as he got closer to his orgasm, and Author was very much aware of that. He happily sped up his hand, until he had Edward coming, his cum hitting his stomach. Author stopped his hand when Edward came, though he kept thrusting his fingers, until Edward started to cool down.

Author pulled his fingers off, peeling off the condom and dropping it in the trash bin next to the bed. They were always prepared, neither wanting to bother to collect trash from around the room, or having to grab wet wipes or condoms from the other side of the room.  
“Feeling good?”, Author asked, helping Edward close his legs for a change, so he didn't hurt himself.  
“Good.. yeah, good.”, Edward was catching his breath, head hung back and laying in the pillows. He looked relaxed, at the very least, which Author was glad about.  
“Alright. Let's give your cute little ass a little break, hm?”, Author hummed, gently caressing Edward's skin wherever there wasn't rope, waiting for a minute or two, before he pushed Edward's legs apart again.

Author leaned down over Edward, propping himself with one hand, the other going into Edward's hair, holding onto it and pulling slightly. Edward looked up at Author, lips parted as he breathed, eyes lidded.  
“Mine.”, Author muttered, kissing Edward, biting his bottom lip and pulling on it with his teeth, making Edward whine. The head of Author's dick was pressing against Edward's entrance, making him look at Author desperately.  
Author took mercy on Edward and pulled back, sitting back up on his knees, and lubed up his cock, before pushing into him. Edward moaned in gratification, relaxing into the bed, clenching around the dick inside of him. He did always love to be filled, seeing Author above him.

Author was quick to start moving, hands on Edward's knees as he fucked into him, growling slightly as wet sounds echoed through the room. Author was greatly enjoying himself, watching Edward beneath him moan and trying to squirm, but unable to.  
Plus it felt wonderful to fuck Edward, feeling the dildo inside of him get thrust and pulled with how he thrust into Edward. Watching the red disappear into Edward, how his ass stretched around it, how Edward gasped and moaned. And having him tied up like he was, unable to move, to get out of his position, completely at Author's mercy... it was hot as fuck.  
Edward sobbed in pleasure when Author grabbed his dick again, hard and dripping from the overstimulation, getting stroked again. It was a lot, and he loved it, gasping and sobbing from the pleasure.

Edward choked on his breath when he came, as Author continued to thrust into him, hand stroking his sensitive cock, smearing his cum over it without a care. He had tears in his eyes, sobbing from the overstimulation, straining in his restraints. Even when Author let go of his dick again, he was still fucking into him, now using his hand to instead rub at his clit, making himself breathless.  
Author moaned lowly when he came, slowing his thrusts as his hips stuttered, slowly stopping and breathing heavily, sweat shining on his skin. Edward whimpered when Author pulled out of him, and Author bit his lip as he pulled the strap-on out of himself, laying the toy to the side before relaxing.  
Edward's chest was still heaving, the last of his overstimulated tears dripping down his face. Author got to work to carefully untie Edward's legs as much as he could in this position, appreciating the red lines left on his skin, before helping Edward straighten his legs and sit up. Author settled in his lap, wrapping his arms around him, gently cradling his face in his hands.  
“You did so well. You're so good for me. You're wonderful.”, Author murmured, pressing soft kisses to his face, gently stroking away his tears, hands running through Edward's hair. Once his tears stopped, Author pressed soft kisses to his eyelids, before shifting to grab a tissue and help him clean his face.  
“Let's get you out of the last of the ropes. And then a bath, hm?”, Author hummed, not having a problem untying knots without seeing them. It took a little longer, but he wanted to make sure Edward got the closeness he needed.

Once the ropes were off, Author helped him gently move his arms, making sure he didn't hurt himself. Author kept murmuring soft reassurances, gently touching his skin, making sure Edward could move everything without a lot of pain.  
“I'll make you some coffee and run a bath.”, Author said softly, getting off the bed and pulling the ropes off, grabbing a blanket to wrap around Edward's shoulders, before going off. He made some coffee for the both of them, starting a bath, before going back to Edward.  
“How are you feeling?”, he asked softly, sitting next to him and giving him his cup. Edward smiled softly, looking at Author.  
“I'm good. Can't wait for a nap.”, he said, chuckling lightly, before drinking from his coffee. Author knew exactly how he liked it.  
“After the bath. And then you can nap in peace.”, Author hummed. Which was always his cue to leave -he didn't want to stick around too much. He always made sure Edward was okay, and that he was taking care of, before he left to go home.


End file.
